The Last Ones
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Walking around late one night to the convenient store. Gold thought that the world had ended, but Silver was up and about just like him with the same thoughts.


**A/N:** at the bottom of this chapter~ _but_!

**Disclaimer:** I no shape way form or fashion do I own anything related to the Pokemon franchise, if I did...then I would be a rich mofo. c:

**Pairing: **PreciousMetalShipping [Gold x Silver]

* * *

_**The Last Ones  
**_

* * *

It felt as if…we were the only people in this world. The streets were empty of both cars and people. The life seemed to be strangled from the nearby shops, not even a single sound could be heard. Even the sounds of animals were missing; the sound of night life seemed to fade away. Unable to focus on anything other than the sound of his feet, Gold mumbled.

"Man…it's like a freaking ghost town here…" walking through the park Gold decided that it would make his trip to the local convenient store would go by faster. After all, walking around in thirty-degree weather with a thin jacket, equally thin pants, and his friend Crystal's crocks that she left at his house.

Turned out to no be a very good idea for this type of weather. Pulling his hat even further down over his ears, Gold couldn't help but try to pull himself into a small ball, and to bury his hands in his pockets so the cold would not reach him.

Yet, the cold still managed to reach him. Cold nimble fingers seemed to reach straight into the marrow of his bones, pulling and picking, leaving a tingling sensation when a shiver decided to racket his body. Stopping for a split second, a sneeze suddenly appeared, causing his nose to hurt, and his chest to be racketed by coughing.

Cursing himself for his dumb luck, Gold tried his best to wipe away the mucus that was left behind on his face from the sneeze. Taking a deep breath, Gold turned his head to the side and spit. Watching the small wad of mucus fall to the ground, feeling proud of his work Gold mumbled. "Hahah~ that had a good arch…I wonder if I can ever make another one like that again…"

Gold trailed off again, his mind empty of all possible thoughts that any normal person would have if they were met with silence like this. Though, Gold should be used to it since he's usually found himself partnered up with his Seniors Red and Yellow. Those two love birds are actually pretty quite when they are forced to work with someone new that they have not met.

Scratching the back of his head, Gold couldn't help but sigh. Looking up at the stars and the brightly shining moon Gold mumbled. "God…if you're real…then please give me a sign that everyone's still alive…or just reassure me that this is all just a horrible nightmare." Gold stood still, as if he were really waiting for the mighty being know as 'God' to give him a sign.

Only for a huge glob of snow to fall right on top of him. Sliding down the back of his shirt, Gold couldn't help but jump and scream. Once all of the snow that had fallen down into his shirt, and his pants, Gold looked around carefully making sure that not a single soul had heard his not to manly of a scream, when he finished his quick glance around the area, satisfied that no one heard him. Gold continued on his way to the convenient store.

Deciding that it would be in his best interest to avoid asking God anymore questions for now, because Gold's pretty sure that he doesn't want another huge glob of snow falling down the back of his shirt again.

**_…_**

Upon nearing the convenient store, Gold's ears perked up at the sound of a door opening and closing. His golden eyes, the reason for his namesake scanned the area, his eyes landing on a head of long red hair, and dull silver eyes. Gold felt his heart swell when those silver eyes made contact with his.

Running towards the said person, wrapping his arms around said persons neck he yelled. "Ah! Silver~ I'm so happy it's not the end of the world!" Silver proceeded to groan pushing Gold away he mumbled. "Your Gold…from class 3-D…" standing there, staring at Silver in awe, Gold scratched the bridge of his nose a small laugh as he said.

"Hahah~ yep and your Silver from class 3-B." Silver stood there, a shocked look on his face which turned into a small thin line on his face that Gold took as a slightly amused grin. "Soo~ what are you doing out here so late Silver?"

"Fortune Telling…" short and simple was Silver's reply, a small smile started to form on Gold's face as he said. "Hahah, and why would you go to one of those?" Looking at the stars, Silver mumbled. "I guess…because I was worried as well about the world coming to and end…my sister wasn't home. I woke up all alone in that big house…"

"So….why go to a Fortune Telling store?" Gold's question ended with a sneeze, while Silver buried his nose further into his grey scarf. "Because my sister runs the shop…I did not go there for my fortune to be told. I went there to see if she was alright…" Gold couldn't help but smile, ruffling Silver's hair the red head groaned while slapping away Gold's hand.

"Why is it any business of yours to know why I'm out and about at this time of night?" shrugging his shoulder's Gold replied, "Eh, I just wanted to know, your always so quite and withdrawn in school. I think this is the first time I've heard you use so many words with one person." Silver continued to walk beside Gold, looking at his shoes he replied.

"So…what are you doing out this late Gold? Shouldn't you be studying for a test or something…?" Gold couldn't help but start laughing, looking at a slightly startled Silver Gold replied. "Well, I forgot to buy groceries so I really have nothing worth eating at home, so a quick walk to the store will reward me with not only food but a slight chance of catching a cold."

Unable to understand Gold's words, Silver walked the rest of the way to the convenient store with Gold. Gold was able to make small talk with Silver, but the boy remained mute for the duration of their walk. Silver stood there while Gold sent him a small wave as he cut through the park to go back home.

Only to feel something hit the back of his head. Turning to see a grey scarf lying on the ground, Gold picked it up. Giving it a quick look over, Gold looked up to try and find Silver (guessing that it was his scarf because of the long red hair on it) only to find that the red head was gone.

Standing there dumfounded, and shivering in the cold night air. Gold gave into his urge to stay warm and proceeded to wrap the scarf around his neck. Enjoying the warmth that slowly started to build up around his neck, all of his shivering seemed to stop for a little while.

Running his fingers over the soft grey fabric of Silver's scarf Gold couldn't help but smile. The scarf has a pleasant smell to it, almost like the sent of flowers which may originate from Silver's sister using a perfume of some sort. But, if Gold focused entirely on the sent clinging to the scarf he could smell what he was guessing might be the shampoo that Silver uses.

**_..._**

Opening the door to his house, quickly slamming the door shut. Leaping onto the couch, wrapping the throw blanket around his shivering body, Gold turned the TV on to watch some late night shows while eating his poor excuse of a dinner.

Unwrapping Silver's scarf from around his neck, Gold couldn't stop the smile that had formed on his face. He'd have to make sure to tell Silver thank you for loaning him the scarf when he returns to school tomorrow.

Having really enjoyed Silver's company Gold decided that he would try and become the boy's friend. But the rumors floating around school about him being unfriendly caused him to worry a little bit. Shaking away that worry, Gold reached for the TV remote, turning off the TV and getting up to throw away his trash.

Taking a nice long shower, Gold tried to finish more of his school work only to quickly lose interest in it, the urge to sleep being a more dominate part of his mind. Setting Silver's scarf on his school bag, which so happened to be near his school uniform Gold laid there staring at the ceiling.

A small smile forming on his face as he sighed, allowing sleep to slowly claim his already fading mind, the sound of his light snoring would fill the room. But, right before Gold allowed sleep to fully claim him; he couldn't help but think that if he and Silver were the last two people left in this world.

He wouldn't it at all, actually he kind of like the thought. A level headed and quite guy like Silver there to keep him company didn't sound too bad at all. Hopefully Silver would know how to smile when he would crack a joke, or their life together would quickly become boring.

Even with that thought in his mind, Gold still wouldn't mind if it were just him and Silver. After all, Silver doesn't seem like too bad of a guy, a little withdrawn from the world but a good guy nonetheless. All he needs is one little push, and a friend to do that.

And Gold decided that friend would be him. The only problem is… how does one approach someone like Silver?

* * *

**_...Thank You..._**

For reading '_The Last Ones' _this is a fic that I wrote as a Christmas gift for two lovely people over on deviantART. I do hope that they liked it, I really had fun writing it. I just wanted to share it with everyone over here, I hope that this will put a smile on your face.

Gold is being well, himself while Silver...eh I tried something different with his personality. I hope that my playing around with his personality wasn't too bad, I tried to make him seem a bit wacky.

I may or may not continue this, then again if you (the readers) like it I may think about continuing it. Well, review and let me know if you liked it, time to go and update my other stories. '3'


End file.
